Just Hanging Out
by FlyingMachine1
Summary: Three times Murdock's hanging from the skids of helicopters got him in trouble, and one time it didn't. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is going to be my first multi chapter so I would really appreciate any feed back you can give me! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>They all looked up and watched as the helicopter spun and dived randomly.<p>

"Come on, Murdock. Don't mess around, just get the chopper," murmured Hannibal to himself. About 50 feet in the air above them, the helicopter continued to fly around out of control.

"What is that crazy fool doing in there?" asked B.A., trying to mask his concern with frustration.

Face thought back to the fight they were having before the helicopter took off with their insane pilot hanging off the skids. Hannibal, B.A. and himself had managed to take down the four bank robber's minions, but the boss was attempting to get away. The big boss. As Face thought back, he remembered thinking that the muscular boss could not quite, but almost, take on B.A.

"Oh boy, Murdock," groaned Face quietly as he watched the helicopter suddenly drop a few feet. Murdock probably knew full well how freakishly huge the man was and had decided to take him on anyway. Well, that's Murdock for you.

All three team members watched the helicopter jerk to the right and wondered what was taking so long. Usually Murdock could take control of a chopper pretty quickly, but this time it was taking longer than usual.

Just as Face was about to ask Hannibal what the plan was, the helicopter pitched violently to the right. It was so violent that the chopper continued turning until it had made a complete roll.

Now all three men on the team, even B.A., knew that Murdock was the best dang pilot that the army had to offer and he had done his fair share of barrel rolls in a variety of different aircraft in the past. The only difference between then and now was that he usually only did them if he was dodging heavy fire, or just for fun. Right now, he wasn't under fire and they highly doubted that he was having fun.

Still watching the chopper, the three men on the ground gasped as the helicopter continued to flip over itself as it headed toward the ground. They stared in horror as the aircraft hit the ground with a sickening crunch and rolled a good thirty feet before coming to a rest.

After a few motionless seconds, Hannibal, Face, and B.A. broke out into a sprint to the still helicopter.

"Murdock!" yelled Face as he ran. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. _He was repeating over and over in his head.

The scene that they reached was not a pretty one. Broken bits of rotor blades and warped pieces of metal were strune across the ground.

The three frantic team members stopped just short of the main body of the chopper and sighed in relief as their pilot popped his head out of the door.

Their relief diminished a bit though after seeing how bruised and bloody the man was.

Running ahead of the others, Hannibal got there just in time to catch the pilot as he practically toppled out of the helicopter.

"Easy there, son," Hannibal said as he gentaly lowered Murdock to the ground.

"Anything broken?" he asked as the two other team members jogged up to them.

Still with a shocked look on his face, Murdock shook his head.

" You guys, I…" The Captain trailed off.

"What is it, Murdock?" questioned Face while he probed the man for injuries.

"I- it wasn't me." Murdock stammered.

"What wasn't you fool?" asked B.A., who was tying up the unconscious boss.

"I didn't do it." said Murdock as if that cleared things up.

"You hit your head pretty good there, didn't you, son?" commented Hannibal as he checked out the gash on Murdock's forehead.

"No, no you guys! I didn't crash the chopper. The boss was flying! I didn't crash!" exclaimed Murdock with a big grin growing on his face.

"Oh, Murdock." sighed Face.

"I still have my spotless record!" the pilot announced.

"What record, crazy man? You've crashed more planes and helicopters than I can count." B.A. said as Hannibal helped the Captain onto his feet.

"Well, you seem alright to me Murdock. Just need to get a bandage on that cut."

"Will do, Boss Man!" said Murdock with a salute. "So what do you guys say I fly us back home?"

"What? After what you did to that chopper? You crazy man! I ain't getting in anything that you're in control of anymore, fool!

Hannibal and Face glanced at each other and smiled. Life was certainly interesting with Murdock around.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, I would like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed! It really brightens my day! Next, I'd like to issue a bit of a warning. I'm going away on a band trip soon and it may take a few days for me to update. I have it all planned out in my head so please don't give up on the story because I'm not for sure! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, blah, blah, blah…

The A-Team was nearing the end of another one of Hannibal's master mind plans. The team had lied in wait for their current target, a drug smuggling gang, on a near by farm. It had been the best place to hide due to its many nooks and crannies.

B.A., Hannibal, and Face were just finishing off the bad guys while Murdock ran for the chopper containing the head honcho.

Not getting to the helicopter fast enough to get inside before it took off, Murdock grabbed onto the left skid. He hung on as tight as he could as the aircraft ascended into the sky.

Even though he had done this well over a dozen times, Murdock still got a feeling of nervousness and excitement when his feet leave the ground. It was his own little version of the jazz.

Once they were a good 60 feet off the ground, the helicopter stopped rising and came to a hover. Taking advantage of the stillness, Murdock began attempting to swing his leg onto the skid to get inside. As much as the Captain loved helicopters and being in the air, he felt a heck of a lot safer _inside _the thing.

All of Murdock's swinging caught the attention of the boss inside.

"One of them is on the skid. I'm going to see if I can't give him a hand." he said to the pilot henchman with an evil smile.

The boss crawled into the back of the chopper and grabbed the hard first aid kit that was lying on the ground. He slowly inched over to the open door.

Still hanging on, Murdock swung his legs back and forth to get up onto the skid. Almost there, just a bit higher…

Suddenly the boss lunged out and swung the first aid kit hard down at Murdock. The Captain yelped and instinctively let go of the helicopter.

In Murdock's mind, the moments that followed played out much like an episode of the Looney Tunes when Wiley Coyote runs off the edge of the cliff and stands in midair for a moment before, looking down, he realizes what he did and falls. The thought of it almost made the pilot laugh. Almost.

To the team members on the ground however, the scene wasn't as funny. They watched in terror as Murdock struggled to get up before being hit by something and letting go. They stared as the pilot fell towards the earth. As he got lower, his landing was obscured by the barn.

The three men turned to each other an just stared in disbelief before Hannibal attempted to speak up.

"I… let's- we should…" Hannibal shook his head, turned, and sprinted towards the back of the barn where Murdock had landed. The other two team members were close on his heals.

Right before rounding the corner, the Colonel stopped and took a deep breath. He prepared himself for the horrifying scene he was about to witness and, holding his breath, he stepped around to the back of the barn.

As Hannibal's eyes searched the ground, he realized something was missing. There was the side of the barn, a big stack of hey, and a feeding trough, but no Murdock. Hannibal was unsure how to feel about this, but he was definitely confused.

As Face and B.A. rounded the corner, they nearly ran into the Colonel.

"Um, Hannibal? Where'd Murdock go?" asked Face with an uneasy laugh.

Hannibal just gave a perplexed sigh and looked around. Face went to look around the edge of the barn while B.A. moved over to inspect the area behind the pile of hay.

As B.A. circled the stack of hey, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his ankle.

"Ahhh!" yelled the sergeant. As everyone turned to look, a straw covered Murdock emerged from the pile.

"Scared ya, didn't I, Big Guy?" asked the pilot with a wide grin.

The team just gawked for a moment before rushing over to Murdock and B.A.

As Murdock stood up and attempted to dust himself off, Face couldn't help but snicker at the pieces of hey that stuck out from under Murdock's hat, which had miraculously stayed on the man's head during the fall.

"What happened, Captain?" asked Hannibal with a twinkle in his eye that the other team members recognized as the Jazz.

"Well the boss didn't really agree with me hitchin' a ride on his birdy, so he kindly showed me to the nearest exit." explained Murdock as he shook out his jacket.

"But you fell, fool! How is it that you're still alive?" B.A. asked with a glare as Murdock flicked a piece of hey off of his sleeve and onto the bigger man.

"Ah, B.A., never underestimate the usefulness of a large stack of hey." said the pilot giving the pile a fond pat.

Sticking a cigar in his mouth, Hannibal said, "Come on, men. There's a man out there who needs to learn that it is frowned upon to push people out of helicopters. I think I've got the perfect plan…"

"The man's on the Jazz. He's on the Jazz." murmured B.A. with a sigh.

_And there ain't no feeling in the world like it. _Though Murdock as he smiled. He was already looking forward to the next time he would get that feeling as his feet lifted off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok first things first. I am so sorry for the long wait for the update. See that monster that lurks in the deepest confines of every writers mind had paid me an unexpected visit. Writer's block. Secondly, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. 11 whole reviews! That's over twice as many as my first story got! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sometimes, Murdock wished he was more like Face. You see, Face was really good at thinking on the spot, while, on occasion, Murdock's brain would get a bit overwhelmed when pressured.

The plan had started out simple enough. (Well as simple as a plan made by Hannibal on the Jazz can get…) The team had been hired by a family company who was having troubles with a group of thugs that were trying to run them out of business. They had been employed to stop the men. Again, simple enough.

They had managed to lure the men to Sheldon's Scenic Helicopter Tours, a local place that would provide a quick get away when the MP's inevitably showed up after the plan was completed.

The Colonel was about ready to break out a celebratory cigar when the head of the criminal operation made a break for the helicopter pad. Face and Murdock immediately ran after him while B.A. and Hannibal stayed behind to guard the other men.

As Face and Murdock chased the man, they rounded a corner to find at least a dozen helicopters sitting on their pads, just waiting to take off.

Under any other circumstances, Murdock would have literally jumped for joy at the sight.

"You go right and I'll go left." said Face quickly as he took off in his appointed direction.

"You got it, Faceman!" shouted Murdock as he ran in the opposite direction.

Murdock ran down a row of helicopters, forcing himself to stay focused on the task at hand. The choppers were so tempting, but there were more important things to do right now.

Suddenly, a helicopter about 50 yards in front of Murdock began to spin its rotors.

It took Murdock a few seconds to get over being mesmerized by the machine before he started running. He made it to the chopper just in time to grab onto the skid before it took off.

The Captain struggled for a moment before pulling himself up and into the chopper. What happened next was certainly unexpected.

"Ah!" yelled the surprised man sitting at the helicopter's controls. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that read: _Sheldon's Helicopter Tours- Pilot in Training _and couldn't have been older that 25. He was definitely not a mad, business stealing thug.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked, making quick glances from the instruments, then to the sky, then back at Murdock.

"Uh…" Looking back at the shirt the man was wearing, a mental light bulb suddenly clicked on. "I'm your flight instructor!"

"But I wasn't scheduled… no one ever told me… were you just hanging off my skids?" the confused young man stammered as he tried in vain to organize his thoughts.

"Yes!" Murdock blurted before he could help it. "I mean uh… that's rule number one! Never take off while your instructor is hanging off the side of the aircraft!" It was true. Murdock had been told that by his first flight instructor on a number of occasions.

"But you're not my usual instructor!" said the man who was still hopelessly confused.

"Rule number two! Never question your flight instructor!" shouted Murdock as he took a seat in the co-pilot spot.

"Well, um… what do you want me to do now then?" Murdock had to give the guy credit for taking this much of a shock with out too much trouble. Still, the crazy man was having too much fun with this new character he had taken on to lighten up now.

"I want you to show me how you land this thing, Skipper!" This quick thinking thing was really coming in handy.

"Well, my name's not Skipper… my name's Steve…"

Murdock glared down at him. "What was rule number two?"

"I-"

"What was rule number two?"

"Never question your flight instructor." the pilot in training replied with his head down.

"That's what I thought! Now land this thing fast, Skipper. I got a big, angry mud sucker waiting for me back on the ground and he's going to be none too pleased if I'm late." Steve gave Murdock a strange look, but, having already decided that the man was crazy, he let it go.

Back on the ground, Face had managed to knock out the boss and drag him back to his pile of minions.

"Where's Murdock?" asked Hannibal upon seeing Face return alone.

"I saw him take off on the skids of some helicopter. He must have grabbed the wrong one. I feel bad for whoever was flying that thing." reported Face.

"That fool better not be messin' around up there. We got to get out of here before the MP's come!"

"Ya, about that, B.A…." Hannibal said as Face quickly injected the big man in the arm.

"Aw man guys, not agai-" Hannibal managed to catch B.A. before he face planted on the pavement.

"Come on, Face. I think I see Murdock's helicopter coming in."

After an awkward five minutes in which Murdock stared daggers at the poor student pilot the entire time, they finally landed. It was a little bumpy, which the Captain had no trouble pointing out to Steve, who was already leaping out of the helicopter away from the strange man.

Face and Hannibal arrived at the chopper carrying the unconscious B.A. just in time to hear Murdock shout after the fleeing man, "You forgot rule number three, Skipper! Always thank the instructor!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and bearing with me because of the long wait! I hope to get the final chapter up a little sooner! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guys. I am so sorry for how long it took for me to post this. I could give you a whole long list of excuses, but none of them are very good excuses so I extend to all of you my most sincere apologies. On a lighter note, here is the final chapter when Murdock didn't get in trouble. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

Every rose has a thorn and every plan, especially if it's Hannibal's plan, has a kink.

As usual, it had been going well right up to the end. Isn't that how it always seems to go? Face had been taking out the needle to give B.A. his "night-night juice" when shots rained down from the unhappy bad guys and startled Face making him drop it.

B.A., being the reasonable man that he is, saw the needle and, of course, stepped on it. So much for their escape plan.

They were on the roof of the Heywood Industries building. The owner had been buying and selling poached animal pelts for a quick buck and that didn't sit well with the A-Team. Naturally, Hannibal's escape plan involved being shot at up until the last minute and then they were to escape in the company's helicopter on the roof. If only it were that easy.

"What's the plan, Hannibal?" shouted Face over the cascading sound of bullets.

"We stick with the old plan! Murdock, find a way to get B.A. in that chopper!" Hannibal bellowed as he returned fire with his rapidly dwindling ammo supply.

Murdock shook his head. Nothing short of a miracle would get B.A. in any sort of aircraft. It took more than a miracle if Murdock was flying.

"Well, you heard what the boss man said! Get in the chopper B.A.!" yelled Murdock.

B.A. shook his head. "Na uh man! Not gonna happen!"

"Would you rather die B.A.? Cause those are your options! Chopper or die!"

"Ya well they both mean die in my mind!" a sudden spray of bullets sent them both ducking behind some crates. "You know I've got a thing about flying!"

"Ya, well I've got a thing about bullets, B.A.!"

"Man, you crazy! I ain't gettin' in that rust bucket with you!"

"Rust bucket? That is a beautiful work of art!" Murdock was about to say more when the sound of shots being fired cut him off. A sudden sharp pain in his leg caused him to crumple to the ground.

B.A. saw Murdock fall and quickly ran toward him, fearing the worst. B.A. had not seen where Murdock had been shot and he prayed it wasn't serious. When the bigger man reached the pilot, he was overcome with relief to see that he had taken the shot in the leg and not somewhere more vital.

Murdock clutched his leg in an attempt to slow the steady stream of blood. As B.A. approached, Murdock looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"_Now_ will you get in the chopper, B.A.?" the man on the ground bit out.

"Ya, man. Let's go," B.A. was just bending down to help the captain up when a shout from the enemy made him freeze.

"Alright, I want all of you to come out here with your hands up and your weapons on the ground!" the voice shouted. "We have you completely surrounded and we know that you're out of ammo!"

B.A. paused and looked over to Hannibal. He saw the older man sigh and look down at his empty gun. The voice shouted again, this time with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Come out now or we'll start shooting!" Hannibal reluctantly threw down his gun and stepped forward. B.A. saw Face copy Hannibal's actions and the bigger man quickly knelt down next to Murdock and began to speak in a rapid, hushed tone.

"Alright man, you stay down and out of sight. When the coast is clear, try and go get some help. I'm sure Hannibal already has a plan cooking so if you can't go for help, we'll be back soon. Just make sure you stay down until it's safe! Don't be up to any of that crazy business now!" and with a reassuring squeeze to Murdock's shoulder, B.A. stood with his hands in the air and kicked his gun out in front of him.

"Hey, there was a fourth guy. Where is he?" asked Mr. Haywood, the leader of the five men who had their guns pointed at the three members of the A-Team. B.A. spoke up as Hannibal and Face looked around for their fourth member.

"He was shot and killed." said the sergeant coldly. As Mr. Haywood turned to face his lackeys, B.A. turned and shook his head at Face and Hannibal, whose horrified expressions quickly turned to a mixture of relief, hope, and confusion as they understood B.A.'s silent message.

"Go check him." Haywood ordered a lackey. The man walked over to where Murdock had been scene last.

Murdock, who had been listening intently ever since B.A. left his side, quickly wiped the blood from his leg all over himself, took up his best "dead man" position, and said a quick prayer to whoever was listening that he would pull this off.

The three team members held their breath as the man went over to check Murdock, each of them convinced that the jig was up. The man stopped and looked over a crate down to where the pilot was lying. The lackey quickly took a step back and shook his head.

"Aw, that guy is definitely dead, sir. He's covered in blood!" Hannibal wasn't sure whether he should feel relief or concern at the man's exclamation. Hadn't B.A. told them that Murdock was fine?

"Alright, we don't have time to deal with him now. Just leave him there and we'll come back for him later. Now I need you three to get into the chopper or else you'll end up like your friend over there." Heywood suddenly gave them a smirk. "We gotta show you what happens to people who stick their nose in our business. You three better hope you grow some wings in the next few minutes, cause you're gonna need them." The three men were forced into the helicopter and the blades began to warm up.

Murdock had heard what the man had said and it had made his stomach clench with panic. He immediately made the decision to ignore what B.A. had told him. It had really been more of a suggestion than an order. Using a near by crate, Murdock slowly pulled himself up. A wave of dizziness threatened to make him fall back down, but he forced himself to take deep, shuttering breaths and ignore the stabbing pain in his right leg.

After a few seconds passed and Murdock was fairly sure that he wasn't going to pass out, he reached down and grabbed his gun, which thankfully still had a few rounds left in it. He looked up to see his companions getting into the chopper and quickly made a plan. As the helicopter's blades began to spin, Murdock mustered up all of his strength and made a mad dash for the aircraft.

He gasped as his leg screamed in protest to the harsh movement, but he fought through it and finally managed to grab the chopper's skids just as it began to rise into the air.

As they rose, Murdock grimaced as he swung his good leg up over the side and got into position to lunge inside. Taking a deep breath, Murdock pulled the gun from where he had slipped it into waistband and threw himself into the helicopter.

All the men inside where surprised, to say the least. The few moments of distraction were all the A-Team needed and they immediately began to attack Haywood and his men. B.A. managed to knock out three of them while Face took out the one closest to him. Hannibal went for Heywood, who was sitting in the copilot seat. The Colonel dragged him into the back and gave the man a hard punch to the eye.

The man fell back, but as Hannibal came towards him, he lashed out with his legs and caught Hannibal in the stomach. Hannibal doubled over as the breath was knocked out of him, but managed to straighten back up in time to duck under a punch directed at his face. The Colonel rammed his shoulder into Heywood's chest and sent them both sprawling onto the hard metal floor. Heywood wrapped an arm around his bruised ribs and made to push himself back onto his feet, but upon looking up, was met with the sight of Hannibal's fist coming at him, then darkness.

While Hannibal was disposing of Heywood, Murdock limped his way to the pilot's seat and put his gun against the man's head.

"You best get up now and hand over the controls because I don't want to get your blood all over the inside of this pretty little birdy, but believe me, I will if I have to." Murdock threatened in a low voice. The pilot looked over at him with large eyes.

"B-but you're dead!" the man stammered.

"Well that escalator that you're supposed to take to heaven was broken, so they sent me back. The one goin' downstairs looked to be working just fine though, so unless you'd like to take it right now, you had better move." The pilot stared at Murdock for a second before scrambling out of the seat. "Good choice." said Murdock before he hit the man on the back of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out cold.

Murdock quickly sat down and took control of the helicopter. A few seconds later, Hannibal came over and sat in the copilot seat. He looked Murdock up and down. The man was covered in blood, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"What happened, Captain?"

"Took a bullet to the leg down there," Murdock looked over to see the worried expression on Hannibal's face and tried to flash a reassuring smile, which ended up coming out more like a grimace. "It's really not as bad as it looks."

B.A.'s head suddenly appeared between them, his expression a mixture of fear and anger.

"Fool, I told you to stay on the ground! I said not to do any of your crazy acts, but what do you do? You fling yourself into a chopper that was already taking off with a hole in your leg. You could have killed yourself, you crazy fool!" yelled the big man as he attempted to cover up his concern with anger. "You had better land this thing right now and no funny stuff! Just land it." B.A. gave Murdock one last glare before making his way back to his previous seat. As Murdock began the landing procedures, he turned to Hannibal.

"I know that it was a stupid thing to do. I wasn't thinking. B.A.'s right. Maybe I should have just stayed on the ground. Sorry, Hannibal." Hannibal turned to face his pilot.

"You're right, it was a stupid thing to do. You could have gotten yourself killed," Murdock sighed and slowly nodded his head. " But it was also very brave and selfless. Honestly Captain, I hadn't come up with a plan so you really saved our skins this time."

As the helicopter touched the ground, Murdock looked hopefully over to Hannibal.

"Really Hannibal? You mean I'm not in trouble?"

Hannibal lit a cigar and took a deep drag. He then looked over at Murdock with a slight smile. "Not this time, Captain. Just promise me that you'll at least try not to climb your way into any more choppers that are already in the air." Murdock gave the man a salute and spoke with a British accent.

"In the future, I shall endeavor to be more cautious, sir." Hannibal smiled and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sure you will, Murdock." Hannibal stood and took one of Murdock's arms and draped it over his shoulders. "Let's go and get that leg fixed up. I don't think that it's too serious, but it still needs to be cleaned up and bandaged." Murdock simply nodded and allowed Hannibal to drag him out of the aircraft. His adrenaline was wearing off and exhaustion was settling in its place.

As they emerged from the chopper, Murdock looked over to see Face talking with a man from the local police, obviously coming up with some intricate lie as to why how they had managed to apprehend the villains. Thankfully, the man seemed to not recognize Face as a member of the A-Team and was believing everything the young man was saying.

Murdock was suddenly aware of someone else putting his arm around their shoulders and looked over to see B.A. supporting him.

"Crazy fool," the bigger man mumbled. "Just as crazy for the Jazz as Hannibal."

Murdock smiled slightly, knowing what B.A. had said was true. '_I hope Hannibal forgives me for not keeping that promise.' _Murdock thought before he gave into the exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and again, I'm sorry for this being so extremely late. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
